Normality - Danganronpa
by king carlos
Summary: Meet Matt, the Ultimate Pervert, gets the Normality Earings. With this he can rewrite what is normal and what isn't. And he will enjoy this, a lot. (Pure Smut and Lemon fic; Danganronpa; Cross Posted with Chyoa in the fic Normality, oral, anal, BDSM, NTR, and any other fetish is okay)
1. Ultimate Pervert gets the earings

"... Yeah, just like that. Bend a bit more, just a tiny bit more, I need a shot at these panties!" A boy said excitedly as he had an ultra-high-definition camera that might even match those of military-grade or espionage in hand. He was on the top of Hope's Peak Academy, a school where all the greatest young geniuses in the entire world gather. Every single student was the best young talent in some area, every single one of them being amazing in some fashion.

The boy, however, was no thinking about that. He was not using the said camera to take pictures of birds or anything of the sort, he was aiming it at the students on the ground that was in the middle of gym classes.

"I see that you are going strong there, ain't you pervert." A chirpy voice said behind him making said boy jump a bit. He was so in the edge of the school that just a bit more and he would have fallen but the owner of said voice held him back before anything drastic might have happened.

Seeing himself back in safety the boy looked himself over. He was a bit fat with round glasses and was using an overcoat that in one side looked like foliage and in the other looked like concrete, all for the sake of camouflaging in the distance. Honestly speaking he looked similar to what the character Shino from Naruto does, if not for one detail.

He was not wearing anything underneath his coat. Not only that, his coat had many pockets and compartments where he keeps all sorts of equipment and sex-toys just in case. After all.

"Please don't call me simply a pervert, that is far too little to describe what I am. I am the Super High School-Level Pervert, Matt Huckson." Matt said with a huge grin on his face as he saw who he was speaking to.

The person in front of him has a tall, hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, bleached strawberry blonde hair tied in two twin pigtails. Due to her talent, she wears heavy make-up along with (possibly fake) long red nails that matched her very well. Her outfit includes a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with both left open to the third button to expose the top of her black-and-red bra, a red pleated miniskirt, and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. Her most notable accessory is her signature twin bear hair clips, the right clip is a completely white bear with dot eyes and a neutral expression, while the left is a black bear with a white muzzle, jagged red eyes, and a wicked smile.

She smirks as she sees Matt ogling her body, but if anyone asked him he would declare himself justified. After all, he was undeniably certain that this girl was one of the sexiest ones in the entire school right now.

"Well, you were just the person I was looking for. You see, I found this pair of earrings a few days ago and I was deciding who should get this, it doesn't match my style at all so I thought who would look great with these. I thought of you for it, so here. Take it." She says as she presents him with a pair of earrings.

Matt looks at them and doesn't really want them. Seeing this and knowing what she was offering the biggest pervert in this world the girl fumes inside but also feels a thrill at the possibilities.

"These are magic earrings you see. Whatever you do when using them is considered normal and correct, and whatever you declare as normal becomes thus. Isn't it great?" She tries to play as a seller, but Matt looked at them and shook his head.

"Sorry Junko-chan, but these earings' colors are too easy to bring attention. If I use them I would easily end up being found out while training my talent, so despite it having some of your smell I will have to refu-"

"I will let you fondle my breasts for twenty seconds in exchange for taking them and using them."

And faster than she could blink both earings were in Matt's possession and he was breathing hard.

'Success!' Junko thought as the perverted began fondling her. This was just perfect, she knew that with these earings she could realize her entire dreams for certain, but allowing the likely worst possible person to obtain these powers, and so easily no less?

Oh, the despair she would cause. It was true that she had long since found out about these earings powers and used her hypnosis to try and make herself, not immune, but at least know what was going on. She wanted to see, what sort of despair an absolute pervert would bring to the world if left to command it.

'Pupu, pupupupupu'


	2. He meets someone highly umpleasant

Walking down the stairs after enjoying the sensation of Junko's breasts I look at the earings she basically forced me to use. I know they look goddam awful, but fair is fair and I did get a great reward in exchange.

Her breasts were as perfect as ever, just remembering them again I can almost droll from how they felt. They were literally quite perfect.

I smile goofily as I walk, the memory of them in my mind, my hands moving to put the earings in place when I end up hitting on someone that was running past the corridor.

We both end up falling on our backs, I hadn't yet put the earings on but as I saw who it was a scowl appear in both our faces.

"So it was you, pervert. I should have guessed only someone as idiotic as you would ever not pay attention like that when walking." The girl said to which I scoff.

"Excuse me but you are no better. What, were you trying to imagine where you could take the better picture of this dumb corridor and you lost the ability to look around?" I ask with bite.

"I was not, and besides even if I was I am sure my pictures would be still better than any of your perverted trash, you who only knows how to tarnish the art of photography! Why don't you go and find a proper job and become worthy to be called at least a human being instead of whatever you are. You are not manly at all." She retorted.

"At least I don't act like your trash doesn't count as art. Besides, the pictures I take are much more sought after than what you do. Who would want to look at dumb flowers or something equally stupid anyway, the pleasures that bring about the desires and dreams of humanity are much more interesting and more fitting for the greater good."

"As if. My pictures are immortalized pieces of art, yours are just something a perverted 12 years old idiot would use to jerk off."

This discussion continued for the next 20 minutes, both of us hitting heads again. We are like fire and water, we don't get along in the slightest and always hit heads without fail.

She has dark red hair in a bob cut, olive-green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. Her outfit consists of an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt. She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol.

She has a decent body and is quite fit even if nowhere near some of the more athletic-related types. Her ass is taut and her breasts are a firm C-Cup, she has gone out with many boys and I bet that she is a submissive at heart that is just waiting for the right man to claim her as the little bitch that she is.

She is Mahiru Koizumi, the Super High School-Level Photographer.

As we distanced ourselves after much discussion and we both disliking one another just a bit more I put on the earings and sigh to myself.

"It is just such a shame, I wish she would actually want to help me out on taking my pictures. I am sure she could help me bring out even more of the hidden sexiness of the girls from this school. I mean, normally shouldn't two people who love taking pictures as much as we do at least try and help one another? But I guess it wouldn't happen, I bet she would rather go boyfriend hunting only to be disapointed again by one thing or another. Seriously, that girl has such a high standard, but I bet that normally inside she is just a bitch wanting someone who can just take her as the massochist bitch that she is. Heck, I bet that she would normally even walk around without underwear just to tempt someone to take her. Not that anyone would, normally no one would even want to touch such a girl like her, with how she is and all that." I say without much thought.


	3. Figuring out the earings work

Hope's Peak is great, I mean really great. How else to describe a school that allows for the students to not need to participate in classes as long s they are improving their talents?

As my second year starts today I know that today is when the first years are starting, thus I decide to go and take a look to see if there are any good targets for me.

I need more matterial after all and these girls still are not so defensive against me. just remembering how the girls in class reacted to my hidden cameras in the bathroom is enough to give me nightmares, but I did get a good look at Sayaka's taught little ass.

"I wish I could point that ass," I said to myself, already imagining me doing this.

"That sounds highly inapropriate to be saying in public." Someone said behind me and I quickly turned to look.

It was a impressive beauty, she is a thin young woman with pale, sandy blonde hair with a green tint and long bangs that obscure her left eye (but her left eye is occasionally drawn over it when she's expressing certain emotions). Her skin is fairly pale, and her eyes are of a warm green colour. Her maid uniform consists of a long black apron dress in a pinafore style with a spiderweb motif, four white buttons along the middle of the torso of her dress. A white dress is donned underneath her apron dress with a black collar, and a purple tie around her neck. The sleeves of her shirt have elegant frills at the end, which goes along with the bubble skirt appearance of her dress. She wears a black headdress with black lace and frills attached to it, with four white pins on it, a common appearance that maids take up. She wears black, form-fitting gloves with silver rings attached to the back of her hands. Underneath her dress is a chic-combination of a petticoat with black lace and black tights, which she deems practical by not exposing her legs. She also wears grey, high-laced pinwheel shoes, the laces white and wrapped around her ankles and settling into a neat bow at her feet.

She clearly had a impressive body which I would love to touch and play with, her maid get-up is also a huge turn-on, but, but-

"Why isn't your uniform a bit more sexy? Shouldn't maids normally dress to bring about the carnal desire of their masters?" I said. Her face turned neutral for a moment before she looked at herself in utter shock.

"How could this be! I fail as a maid if I dress in such a terrible fashion while in front of others." She said as she took out a scisor from a pocket and went to work. Not that she needed to do much, she gave a large cut on the side of her skirt, from the very base to up in the area where her panties were, letting one see her black laced panties perfectly from the side. After that she opened the buttons in her blouse, letting only the ones needed to keep her chest hidden enough to not spill but not enough to not show skin.

She then looked over herself and nodded, now she looked much more like a sexy maid than before.

"That will have to do for now, later I need to look for better clothing to bring about the carnal desires of my masters."

As she finished saying this I gawked, this is weird even for Hope's Peak, a school where I am pretty sure one of the students is working on creating giant robots and another created a hole in a mountain by taking a dump.

... Is it possible that these earings actually work? Junko did say they rewrite what was considered normal for everyone so it should not be completely impossible.

One way to find out.

"What is your name again?" I ask.

"My name? I am Kirumi Tojo, the Super High School Level Maid." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Kirumi. You know, it is quite normal for a Super High School Level Maid to give blowjobs for those who ask it here in this school." I said, bracing myself for the slap.

It never came.

"I undersand, I will keep this in mind despite it being an obvious fact I've long since known."

"Kirumi, could you give me a blowjob now?" I ask, more confident that this might actually work.

"Of course, master."

/-/

Author's Note:

Any fetish you want to see, please tell in the comments and I will try and do it. Please inform it in the comments.


	4. Enjoying the Maid

Matt rolled his head back, a moan escaping his mouth as Kirumi duttifully took his cock into her mouth with great speed and also hunger.

He asked between moans.

"You are quite good at this. Did you do this before to someone?"

Taking his dick out of her mouth she spoke.

"No, but, as a maid, I know that one day I could be requested such a thing. As such, I made sure to research this to ensure that I could follow through with any request perfectly." She said.

"Then I imagine you used toys for your ass and pussy." Matt asked to which she shook her head.

"No, as a maid I can understand that I might be required to give relief to my master but using those places is unacceptable. If I end up pregnant I would be unable to follow through with my work and if I tried with my ass I could create some sort of degenerate desire on my master." She spoke seriously and then moved her mouth forward again, taking in Matt's entire dick to the base with her mouth. Moving her tongue around she made sure to stimulate every sensible spot of the dick in her mouth and she did not even gag despite the penis located so deep down her throat.

Matt would say more when she began moving again, she then used her hands to massage his balls, stimulating him even further.

It was simply heaven as far as Matt was concerned and, after a few minutes, he was about to erupt when he spoke.

"Normally the first person who paint a maid's mouth with cum becomes her supreme master who is always riiiiiiiighhhtttt!" At the last word, he came, releasing more cum than he ever thought possible to release at once.

Kirumi drank most of it, but the amount was a surprise and some of it leaked from her mouth and down her chest, giving her an obscene appearance.

Matt looked down on this and smirked at how Kirumi looked at him with an even greatter devotion than before.

"From now on, as my personal slutty maid, you should always dress to ensure that you are the sexiest possible. Also, you must research this school and the other nearby for the sexiest girls you can find. Oh, and I want you back in my place tonight. I want you to finger yourself in the pussy to the point you almost orgasm but stop just as you are about to and continue repeating this until I arrive, also clean your ass and lube it up, I want to taste everything of you tonight."

As he said so Kirumi stood up and bowed her head.

"Understood, Master-sama." She spoke as she turned to leave, but not before Matt gave her a hearty slap on her firm ass.

After she left Matt came to a realization, he wanted to bang and claim more girls with his newfound power but he felt like this all could be improved a bit. There was one thing he could do that would improve this whole experience, or better yet someone who could help him big time.

And the best part, he was pretty sure where she was and that she could manage what he wanted to do. Besides, let no one say that Seiko Kimura, the Super High School-Level Pharmacist, wasn't sexy in her own way.

* * *

**AN:**

**I am thinking on letting the creation of a OC class for the OC to be a part off. Any sugestions for who to be in the class (I am currently thinking in the Nakano sisters of Gotoubun no Hanayome and perhaps the girls of Supre Danganronpa Another Episode 2, a fangame that is very good).**

**Remember, any suggestion can be from an anime or an regular OC, but they must have a title and I must know their appearance. For instance, the five quintuples would be the Super High School-Level Sisters, if I go with Asia Argento of DxD she would be the Super High School-Level Nun, Akeno would be the Super High School-Level Miko, Himekawa from Masou Gakuen DxD would be the Ultimate Public Moral committee chairwoman, Illyasviel Von Einzbern would be the Ultimate Homunculus, and things like that. The upper limit is 15, males can also be a part but there is every chance I will gender-bend them, cuck them, or any other thing like that.**


	5. Meeting Mahiru again

Matt began moving to where he knew the Ultimate Pharmacist was. He could not wait to see just how much he could do with her help. She was a cool girl, a bit scary sometimes but not that bad.

But seriously, she should probably be able to give him all types of help to all sorts of things he wish.

Just the thought of it was enough to make him giggle a bit in imagination.

"Matt! Wait!" Someone shouted Matt's name behind him. He turned to look and saw someone he saw not long ago running up to him.

It was Mahiru, she was panting a bit and clearly uncomfortable about something.

"What you want? Is it to bitch about how I am a pervert again?" Matt asked, already annoyed but noticing how she seemed flustered already.

"Well, about that. Sorry for telling you that before, it was insensitive of me to claim that your talent is worthless." She said and Matt did a spit take, Mahiru apologizing to him seemed completely and utterly impossible no matter how he saw it.

It was then that he remembered what he spoke off before, he had to fight back a twisted smile to his face as he moved up to her and raised her skirt.

She was not only without her panties, her pussy was so drenched it was dripping.

"Mahiru, you little slut, are you that pent-up?" Matt asked, a smirk to his face as she began rubbing one leg against the other.

"... Yes." She answered. "I was hoping you could help me out with this, we do have s-s-similar talents so I thought that you would be willing to help me out."

Matt then remembered that, amongst his accidental changes he did say she was a pent-up slut and that no one wanted her, he also said that normally as his and her talent share similarities it was normal for one to help the other.

Thinking to this point Matt wanted to laugh.

"So you wish for me to bang you, press you against the wall and make you cry out my name like a whore on drugs would? Is that it? You wish to be dominated by me, right?" He asked but she stepped back immediatly.

"NO! I refuse this, I will not act the way you are speaking. I am better than this, I am sure that I can get someone else to help me, I wanted your help but it seems like you are not interested in helping me out." She said and turned to leave.

As she did so Matt had an idea and spoke.

"You know Mahiru, it is completely normal that even if someone accepts to help you they will refuse to let you climax. It is also completely normal that you can't masturbate properly, unable to climax at all and whenever you fail to climax you will think of me and how I am the only one who can do this for you. That only I will ever let you climax. Also, it is normal that no one will penetrate your pussy or ass with more than one finger, not even a vibrator will normally go inside of you by your hand or others. It is also normal that you offer oral sex to people you wish to help you but even if you get them to cum you will only think that the taste of my cum would be better." Matt spoke and Mahiru rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, quit speaking things everyone knows. That is not manly at all." She spoke and then Matt just smirked and left.

He knew he could have turned her instantly into an obedient pet, and looking at her tight little pussy and the red bush above it was very tempting, but making her WANT to become his pet is much more interesting, make her wish to become his bitch despite resenting you for it.

Now he could see the chemistry lab. He was just turning the corridor of where the lab is when he saw someone else entering the lab first.

The first was an older student with spiky light blond hair and very quiet. Beside him was a bitch, seriously a manipulative bitch that irritated Matt to no end in many occasions. The couple was one that Matt hated big time since the girl had set him up more than once just for the fun of it and her boyfriend/pet would hunt him down for even looking at his girlfriend/master. But seriously, how not to stare when the woman had such a nice rack and wonderful legs (even if her personality was trash)?

Now, what will he do to Ruruka Ando, the Super High School-Level Confectioner, and her boytoy Sonosuke Izayoi, the Super High School-Level Blacksmith? And will it relate to his target, Seiko Kimura, the Super High School-Level Pharmacist?

* * *

**AN: **

**Answered about what you wish to see help direct what will happen next. So review this!**


	6. Give Seiko a chance for revenge

As Matt was entering the chemistry lab he saw how Seiko, the nerd who enjoyed science, was being treated by her supposed friends. While Riruka was talking to her, commenting mean things about the girl, her boytoy was steaking some of the money Seiko had in her wallet.

That, more than anything, made Matt decide that if anyone deserves to get some form of revenge against those two then Seiko is the one.

Thinking for a little while he decided on what would be good.

"Normally Seiko can play with Sonosuke Izayoi in any way she wants, being a complete dominatrix to him while Riruka is a bottom feeder cuckqueen."

As Matt said that the scene completely changed, Seiko who was in an inferior position and being talked down upon stood proud. She looked at Riruka who was sitting in her desk with disgust and gave her a hearty slap to the face, sending Riruka to the ground.

"Who gave a lowly little toy like you to go acting so high and mighty around me? Sitting on MY desk? HUH? Since when did I gave you this right?" Seiko spoke while stepping on Riruka who was on the ground, her face swallowing but the blush on it clearly not only from the blood.

Seiko continued stepping on Riruka, but now her steps were aimed directly to her crotch and she vibrated her feet there, rocketing Riruka to her core.

"Oh would you look at that, the little toy thinks she deserves to cum by my feet. Too bad, you don't get to enjoy this." Seiko said, taking her feet away and, instead of continuing, took out one pencil from atop the table which she threw at Riruka. "Use this to masturbate if you must, but only with your ass, I don't feel like letting you enjoy the joys of a woman right now so instead you can enjoy things like a sow in heat."

"T-Thank you mistress." Riruka spoke as she took the pencil, it was short and not that large either, but it was what she got.

Seiko then turned to Izayoi.

"My little toy, one step above the complete useless garbage fingering herself over there, come to your mistress. I need you to clean my feet clean and if you do a good enough job I will even allow you to lick me properly." Seiko said to which Izayoi quickly moved to her, dropping to his knees he thanked her profusely before starting to lick Seiko's feet with great care and devotion.

Seeing all this Matt got a huge hard-on, no longer wanting to wait he entered the room.


	7. Enter as if you own the place

Matt enters the lab confidently. Seiko looks over you but don't really react much. Neither does her two pets.

"Seiko, could you do me a favor?" Matt asked to which Seiko put a finger to her chin that was still very much covered by a mask.

"That depends, what do I get in exchange?" She asked.

Matt smirked and spoke up.

"Seiko normally will be able to remember how things were before my change, her personality would not change and any future changes would not be remembered by her." Matt spoke, wanting to test if this would work.

He could see the mounting horror in Seiko's eyes as she remembered everything. She looked at you in abject fear and gratitude.

"You, how can you do what you did?" She asks in trepidation.

"That is for me to know and you to think about, not that it will be easy since normally the mere thought of hurting, killing, or stealing from me is impossible." Matt said so as a precaution, knowing that sometimes women could be quite volatile and he would rather not risk it.

She just looked at you before speaking.

"What exactly do you need of me? I will do anything, just don't make me go back to how I was before. I was a bottom feeder of all things! I will not turn back to that and be that way before, especially for the pathetic worm over there." Seiko said as if to spite the former bully who was now wrigling in the ground while using the toy in her ass.

"What I need should not be that complicated. I want you to prepare a few special drugs for me. First, a drug to make my dick bigger and more sensitive, I want to be hung like a horse with big balls and reserves to match, being able to refill quite quickly. Second, I want a drub to make girl's bodies return to a virginal state, both in their vagina and ass, if possible one that can make them elastic enough that regardless of how gapping they might become their bodies would return to a virginal state in a short while, the shorter the better. Third, I want a drug to make men impotent, if I take someone's girlfriend or wife I don't want them to even be able to get it up while watching.

"Can you do that?" Matt asked.

"I believe I can, but it would likely take two weeks." She said.

"Do it in one and I can make all your former bullies grovel at your feet and whoever you have the hots on becoming your boyfriend who is up to anything. Fail to complete in two weeks and I will turn the situation between you and the mess there-" Matt pointed at Riruka who was trembling on the floor, pussy juice already staining the ground, "the other way around." Matt spoke.

He turned to leave when Seiko spoke up.

"Wait, how about you give me one more day and I lend you Riruka for the rest of this time?" Seiko offered.

"Tempting, I will accept it if I can come in here at any time and fuck you during this time. Banging you while you try and work should be interesting." Matt said, looking her up and down.

"... As long as it is not in my pussy, I don't mind." She said, a light blush on her face as she spoke. "I am saving myself to someone special."

"Oh well, I guess this is fine. I would not like to ruin your first time." Matt spoke, already imagining going with her to her first time, making her partner be an abject failure, and then bang her right after, having her cry out how he was better than the men who she kept herself for during so long.

Matt shook hands with Seiko before moving to leave, Seiko raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you would be taking Riruka right now."

Matt shrugged.

"Not yet, I actually have someone else I want to meet right now to take care of my V-card. Call me a romantic, but I would really rather my first time be with her instead of with some used and loose girl." Matt said as he pointed at Riruka, who actually was a virgin but was getting off from the humiliation.

Seiko shrugged, pushing her boytoy's head deeper into her cunt as he finally got to it and rubbing his head on her cunt, using his head as a toy to get off. He desperately tried to use his tongue but it was hard for him to do so, not that Seiko cared as she continued to masturbate using his face as a toy.

Now that this was set Matt could go and meet with a certain girl he knew was on school, He could only grin, he would have his first time for sure but he would rather want to test something before he were to force her into anything.

Not that she'd likely mind him forcing her on anything, she was almost as perverted as he was after all.


	8. Miu Iruma, childhood friend

Moving to Miu's place Matt felt his hand sweet a bit. In part he knew he could make her do anything he wanted, and he was quite confident she WANTS him to do all sorts of twisted stuff with and on her, but he also could not see himself having their first time be like that.

He and Miu were best friends since, well, since ever really. They found out about the wonderful world of porn together long ago and both had gone in more 'not-dates' than he could count, but whenever he tried to push for more she always denied him.

Mostly in a harsh manner.

Call it strange, that the Ultimate Pervert wanted his first time to actually be with his, well, first love really, but that was the truth of things.

Of course, after that first time he would be down to pretty much anything, and he does mean that, but his first he wants to be with Iruma.

He has heard how she was part of the first years, he went to go take a look to see if she was on class and, if not, if she would be in the mechanic's lab.

Looking for her took longer than he expected, she was in the lab for the last hour or so if the guy he asked was to be believed.

Entering the place he saw her bend over, trying to create something and not realizing how her ripped pink skirt was not covering her ass at all. Her black lace thong was not really covering much at all and Matt could not help but stop to admire for a while.

He nodded to himself, she really was great.

Knocking on the door he saw her jump up in alarm, she turned to see him and smirked.

"What? Is the virgin little perv wanted to take a look at the glorious ass of yours truly? Well, too bad you can't do it anymore, idiot."

Oh yeah, she has a very, VERY filthy tongue.

But with her messy but long strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, and big tits combined with a good ass and legs for days is enough to make one droll for. That she uses a pink sailor uniform with a mini-skirt that barely covers her ass also helps a great deal in showing how hot a body she has.

Honestly speaking her clothes are a mix of a tomboyish and sexy minx, and Matt was glad for it. He only found it strange that she was putting a strange thing in her head, looking like a crown of sorts with many cables all over it.

Well, not like he had any idea about what sort of thing she could create, she was the Ultimate Inventor so he would not doubt if she was the one to make these earings or whatever, she was crazy like that.

Now, how exactly to go from a simple talk to, well, enjoying some 'special' time with her?


	9. Makes her be honest

"Well, you know how it is normal for you to be honest with me? Well, I wanted to ask you some things." Matt said as he saw Miu huff in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't give a flying fuck about what your cocksucking mouth has to ask, but I suppose the great and sexy Iruma Miu, the genius, can at least play along with you, little wimp." She said with a superior face to which Matt just raised an eyebrow.

The silence stretched for a few moments as he just stared at her, her demeanor began to crack and she started fidgeting.

"... Then? What is it you want to ask? Just, Just ask me already and stop staring at me so much. It is embarrassing." She admitted.

Honestly speaking, Matt has yet to see any difference between her usual self and right now. She was consistently inconsistent about her actions like these.

"Miu, what is it you actually feel about me?" Matt asked.

"... I love you, duhh." she said as if speaking to a stupid idiot. Those words, however, made Matt freeze. He did NOT expect the word 'love' to be her answer. Not when she was one that always denied any advances he'd made and all that.

Not understanding it he spoke up.

"Then, then why did you always denied me whenever I tried to even kiss, much less touch you?"

At this, she fidgetted quite a bit, like if she was a kif that did something bad and did not know how to tell the truth.

"Well, the thing is, well, how do I say this, I may, kinda, perhaps, maybe, possibly wanted you to take me by force." She said and Matt could only look at her as if she was stupid. He then exploded when he heard the utter idiocy of hers.

"Miu, you dumb bitch. You were my best friend since fucking forever! How exactly did you expect me to basically rape you? I may be a pervert, and I definetly can see the fun in rape-play, but why in the name of all that is sexy did you think I would actually do that to you?!"

This time she shouted back.

"Because you said once how you said you liked it!" She then breathed in hard. "Remember when we were kids and we found that pack of porn magazines and doujinshis?"

"Yeah, great times. Can't believe someone would actually throw those precious gems out." Matt said with a wistful tone.

"Well, that is the thing. When we were reading it I remember you like the one about a guy taking a girl by force and breaking her into his slave the most." she said. "I wanted to make you notice me more so I began trying to act like that girl was on the start to see if you would actually try that to me, but you never fucking did! I tried to dress more sexily, to try and make you react, but you did not do it! I wanted our first time to be the very best, so of fucking course I wanted you to take me for real and all that."

She spoke thus before starting to gather tears in her eyes.

"You were the only one who was always by my side regardless of what I said or what others thought of me, of course I like you. But, BUT! You never spied on me, never looked at me like you did with every other broad out there, you never even tried to feel me up for real! Am I really that unattractive? Am I just not good enough for you, you damn bastard?"

As she finished saying that Matt had no idea what exactly he should do, but a thought appeared in his mind as he understood that Miu wanted to be desired, to be completely taken by him.

Gathering his whits he moved.


End file.
